Over a period of years, use of mobile phones has increased. Many applications that were accessible through computers and laptops are now accessible through the mobile phones also. One of the applications includes providing driving directions to a user of a mobile phone. The driving directions can be obtained by the user by accessing various online applications, for example Google® Maps, Yahoo! ® Maps, and MapQuest®. However, in order to access the online applications, internet connectivity is required which may not always be feasible and available to the user of the mobile phone.
The driving directions can also be obtained by the user through a global positioning system (GPS) receiver present in the mobile phone. However, the GPS receiver increases cost of the mobile phone and also may not be feasible in some scenarios.